


[podfic] Hope to the End

by Chestnut_filly



Series: What Shall We Learn From Our Mothers [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Female Friendship, Gen, Infertility, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Padmé thinks Breha will be a wonderful mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Hope to the End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Carmarthen, for your blanket permission to record. This podfic is available individually and also in a compilation with the second and third stories in this series.

Title: Hope to the End  
Length: 3:35  
File Size/Type: 3.3 MB/mp3

[Mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/download/2cn8v49dob5t2b5/Hope_to_the_End.mp3)

[Full series compilation (13:55 minutes)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/8b3dy6sxivsfdng/What_Shall_We_Learn_From_Our_Mothers_series.mp3)


End file.
